Jadis The White Witch
Queen Jadis the White Witch, simply known as Jadis, is the main antagonist of The Chronicles of Narnia series, appearing in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (as well as its many adaptions such as the Disney 2005 film) and The Magician's Nephew. Jadis was the evil, sadistic, cruel and tyrannical self-proclaimed Witch Queen of Narnia, who cast an incredibly powerful spell over the entire land of Narnia so that it is always winter and never, ever, ever any other season, nor Christmas. This magic spell was so strong that it lasted for a full century. As a tremendously powerful sorceress, capable and trained of dark magic, Queen Jadis wielded a much fearful wand through which she could transform anyone who opposed her into ice and stone. Despite the fact that she was a tyrannical usurper, Jadis was shown to be truly knowledgeable in the laws of Narnia as well as the ways of the Deep Magic. She is also served by numerous servants: Maugrim (her enforcer), Otmin (her general), Ginarrbrik(her servant), and the polar bears (her pets). Jadis' tyranny over Narnia was brought to an end when she went to war against Aslan, the mighty and just lion who was the creator and true king of Narnia, the four Pevensie children who came to the land of Narnia from England through an enchanted wardrobe (Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy), and their Narnian army, which concluded with her being killed by Aslan himself. She was portrayed by Tilda Swinton, who also played Minister Mason and Karen Crowder. Tilda Swinton's performance as Jadis garnered much acclaim from many film critics and audiences. Hating Aslan and joining the forces of evil Jadis became jealous of Aslan, so she managed to forge a wand made out of one of Medusa's bones and fuse it with a glass icicle. She turned so many of the LOTM heroes to stone after her resurrection. Among the petrified that She-Hulk found was Rocket Raccoon, in one of Geppetto's prisons. Aslan managed to free Rocket and the other LOTM minor heroes and heroines in order to battle her. History with the Bookburners, Her Majesty of Narnia's New Army After trapping Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and the Oviraptor Ruby in amber, Jadis spoke to her new second-in-command, General Woundwort, about the coming rule of Chaos. King Arthur managed to injure Woundwort, forcing the rabbit to retreat. Jadis, in fury, recruited, among others, Napoleon, Claudandus, Lord Voldemort, The Wicked Witch of the West, Tom Buchanan, Shere Khan, Captain James Hook, Cruella De Vil, Queen of Hearts, and The Child Catcher at the time, Bill Sykes, her new butler. Together, the White Witch's anti-book forces are called the Bookburners. She literally stoned Fiver and Hazel the rabbits in mid-run, then she attacked Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror, turning them to stone statues. Horus had managed to defeat her, restoring all the statues back to flesh and blood. Jadis wants revenge on Gods and heroes alike. Jadis also has loved evil, and attacked Farthing Wood. The animals had to flee because of her Bookburners, which now include the likes of Cluny the Scourge and Tigerstar. Gallery of Victims Bear_Turned_Into_Stone.png|A bear turned into stone. Jadis Put the Petrified Rocket Raccoon in a Prison Cell.jpg|Rocket Raccoon turned into stone. Jasmine_into_Stone_484.jpg|Jasmine turned into stone. Kangaroo Turned Into Stone About To Kick.png|A kangaroo turned into stone. Ch'p_Turned_Into_Stone.png|Ch'p turned to stone mid-run as he tried to stop Jadis. Veemon_Turned_Into_Stone.png|Veemon turned into stone while peeing. Jadis put him on a pedestal as a Manneken Pis-like fountain. Shoutmon Turned Into Stone.png|Shoutmon turned into stone. Danger_Mouse_Turned_Into_Stone.png|Danger Mouse turned into stone as he tried to stop Jadis from hurting his friend Colonel K. Sparkster_Turned_Into_Stone.png|Sparkster turned into stone when he tried to stop Jadis. Perry the Platypus Turned Into Stone.png|Perry the Platypus turned into stone just as he was about to kick. Iorek Byrnison Turned Into Stone.png|Iorek Byrnison turned into stone while trying to protect his fellow polar bears. Kangaroo Jack Turned Into Stone.png|Kangaroo Jack turned into stone just as he was about to kick, with clothes and sunglasses on. The_Entire_Brute_Force_Turned_Into_Stone.png|The whole Brute Force turned into stone when they tried to stop Jadis. Agumon Turned Into Stone.png|Agumon turned into stone while wielding a mace. Jibanyan Turned Into Stone.png|Jibanyan turned into stone trying to eat an apple. Pikachu Turned Into Stone.png|Pikachu turned into stone. Baloo Turned Into Stone.png|Baloo turned into stone when he tried to attack Jadis. Fiver and Hazel Turned Into Stone.png|Fiver and Hazel turned into stone when Jadis and Woundwort conquered Watership Down warren. Bubsy, even after being stoned by Jadis, speaks.png|Even after being turned to stone, Bubsy the Bobcat speaks in stone. Category:The new Elders of the Realm Empire Members Category:Characters that hail from the The Chronicles of Narnia Universe Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Dark Lords Category:Usurpers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Swordsmen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Dictator Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Immortals Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Genius Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Slanderers Category:Giants Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Evil Light Category:God Wannabe Category:Monarchs Category:Fascists Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Bullies Category:Serial Killers Category:Ghosts Category:Sorceress Category:Blondes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Royalty Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Book Characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Petrifiers Category:Hell Councils Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Damned Souls Category:Emperor Frostkill's minions Category:Minion Category:Ithaqua minions Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Deceased Villains